1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding apparatus, and more particularly, to a holding apparatus capable of accommodating a signal cable and preventing over-rotating damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays with the prosperous and ever-developing information technologies, portable electronic applications are everywhere in our daily life. The handhold electronic device, e.g. personal digital assistant (PDA), Smartphone, mobile internet device (MID) or global positioning system (GPS), becomes a trend because of the compact size, various functions and the friendly user interface of the handhold electronic device, which is easy to carry for use whenever needed.
However, the handholding characteristic of these electronic devices may bring huge trouble to the user with busy hands. For example, the user may need the navigation from the PDA or the GPS while driving, however the user also have to focus his mind on handling the car with both hands and eyes. For the safety reasons, it needs a specific holding apparatus to cooperate with the electronic device.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an outside view illustrating a holding device 1 in prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the holding device 1 includes a fixed body 10 and a carrying stand 12. The fixed body 10 can be fixed on an outer surface, for example, on the interior surface above the dashboard of a car. The carrying stand 12 is pivotally connected to the fixed body 10 in a way with a ball joint, such that the carrying stand 12 can freely rotate relative to the fixed body 10 within a certain angle.
With the more compact size and more utilities that the user demands that all the functions could be provided within a single handhold electronic device, thus the holding apparatus is no longer a simple accommodating structure to the industry. Besides the stable accommodating function and freely rotating space of the carrying stand, the industry requires the holding apparatus to be an add-on for the electronic device.
For example, some add-on electronic components, e.g. radio receiving antenna, wireless router, recharging module and loudspeaker, are disposed in the fixed body of the holding apparatus. When the user places the handhold electronic device on the carrying stand, the electronic device may be connected to the add-on electronic component disposed in the fixed body via an internal signal cable in the holding apparatus. In this way, the electronic device may receive radio signal, broadcast audio and execute various network functions.
In aforesaid case, the carrying stand may freely rotate relative to the fixed body. However, if the user keeps rotating the carrying stand clockwise (or counter-clockwise), for example rotating the carrying stand for 360 degrees relative to the fixed body, the internal signal cable would be twisted, even damaged or failed.
The invention discloses a holding apparatus capable of accommodating the cable signal and preventing the over-rotating damage, so as to solve aforesaid problems.